It felt Divine
by Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: A sound from the doorway made both woman jump and sit up so fast Bellatrix felt her head spin, the color that had painted her cheeks only a second before drained away as she met the rage filled eyes of her husband.
1. Tell her that she's beautiful

**/A two part story, contains blood, sex, death and darkness. Read at your own will. **

_The apple falls far from the tree_

_she's rotten and so beautiful_

_I'd like to keep her here with me_

_and tell her that she's beautiful_

_She takes the pills to fall asleep_

_and dreams that she's invisible_

_Tormented dreams she stays awake_

_recalls when she was capable... ~Jack off Jill~_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls hands were soft and gentle on her skin, caressing every inch of her. A soft sigh of contentment left Bellatrix's parted lips as those expert hands moved over her hips, every one of her senses attuned extra sensitive. The feeling of the soft mattress under her back and the satin of the black strappy nightie she was wearing. . . And those hands currently pushing that already short nightie up her thighs. Her dark eyes fluttered open to be met by a pair of lighter brown ones, the owner of the hands was smiling at her as fingers ghosted over the red lace covering her womanhood, a little gasp from the dark witch but nothing more, she didn't like to give to much away to soon.

It was a rare privilege to be able to lay in a bed with her lover, normally their meetings were rushed and frantic, a snatched few moments here and there, a hurried romp against a tree trunk while others slept. They were both forbidden lovers, both fighting on separate sides of a war but unable to stay away from each other and that pull of gravity that always seemed to be tugging at them, forcing them back together again over and over.

But for now at least they could relax and take their time, each enjoying the other. Hermione had left Harry sleeping in the tent, a note by his bed so if he should wake he would read the lie that Hermione had gone for a walk and would be back soon, Ron had left them a week ago. Bellatrix had laughed when Hermione had told her of the Ginger boy's departure and had sent a band of snatchers after the Blood-Traitor, as much as she had promised Hermione she would do everything she could to keep the young witch safe, the same didn't go for Potter and the Weasely.

Rodolphus was working a mission for The Dark Lord that would keep him away for a few days, as much as the dark witch loved her husband and adored him, her impulsive nature often led her into the beds of others. He loved his wife enough to pretend he didn't know of her affairs, they never lasted long, Bellatrix got bored fast and her interest in the people she was bedding vanished as fast as it appeared, she'd leave them high and dry often with broken hearts. But Rodolphus was the only man that was constant in her life, the only one she never got bored of, the only one she loved and gave her heart too, other than her master but that was a different story.

Bellatrix's back arched as those exploring fingers slipped under the lace of her underwear and began to tease her already wet clit. Her hands fisted in the bedsheets as Hermione's fingers began to make slow circles on her clit, her hips jerked and she made a little whimpering sound in her throat followed by a soft moan. The noises she made were something special, starting off soft and sweet, not at all matching her persona but they built in pitch and intensity the closer she got to her climax until she was shrieking and screeching like an animal in pain. For now though her moans were gentle and honey covered, she looked at the younger witch who was gazing at her. Those fingers moving from their teasing to sink lower, Bella's breath hitch as two of them slipped into her wet heat, her inner walls instantly tightening on them and pulling them deeper inside her.

Hermione's lips parted in a silent moan, there was nothing in the world like making love to the woman currently underneath her. They would be soft and loving, but they would be brutal and rough in the next breath but Bellatrix seemed to be enjoying the more gentle touch today, after all this was the fourth time in two hours Hermione had sank her fingers into her dark lover getting as much of the Death Eater as she could, she could still taste her on her lips, her taste was wonderful, like an elixir always leaving Hermione wanting more of her, she was perfect, all darkness and sinister intent. She began to move her fingers in a steady thrust, pumping in and out of the writhing woman under her, her free hand moving to grip the beautiful woman's wrist and pin it over her head as she got a little rougher.

Bellatrix's moans increased louder, her hips were bucking against the fingers and the pinning of her arm above her head only served to add wetness to her already wet core. The lace of her underwear was wet were Hermione was pulling her arousal ever higher, she mewled softly, trying to free her hand but her young lover was strong and wasn't about to give up her little role of dominance. She felt her grip tighter and her big brown eyes widened as she felt the young witches teeth sink into her shoulder. She cried out in a twisted mix of pleasure and pain and the fingers inside her picked up a brutal pace.

"You like it when I treat you like a whore don't you my Bella?" Hermione's voice was sweet and soft in her ear and the words only made Bellatrix moan louder.

The dark witch was good at playing the submissive slut as well as the dominatrix, she was a double sided coin able to flip and change at will. And now, she was enjoying being the center of attention.

"Almost as much as you like t-treating me. . Like one." She gasped out the words between her panting breathes, her hips rocking shamelessly.

Hermione's lips moved over her jaw and pressed against her lips, catching her cries in her mouth. She knew her dark lover was close, she'd guided Bellatrix through this dance so many times before. She could feel the inner walls pulsing around her thrusting fingers, and it felt divine.

Bellatrix arched off the bed, her eyes closed and her head tipped back on the feather pillows, her wild curls a vast contrast to the white of the bedding she was writhing on. She dragged her nails down the girls back, her other hand pinned over her head clenching into a tight fist as she screeched and contorted beautifully as her came, another language falling from her lips. She never ceased to amaze her young lover.

The fingers didn't slow until the walls gripping them let go and the older witch fell back against the pillows exhausted. Her chest was rising and falling with her panting breathes and her slender body was trembling from the force of the orgasm and the after waves. She smiled lazily as Hermione's fingers slipped out from inside her and her naughty smiled made Bellatrix's doe eyes follow her every move as she placed the fingers covered in her lovers sweet juices in her mouth and sucked them.

A sound from the doorway made both woman jump and sit up so fast Bellatrix felt her head spin, the color that had painted her cheeks only a second before drained away as she met the rage filled eyes of her husband.


	2. The wolf and the lamb

**AN: Sorry for the delay, I have no excuses so I won't make any up. Enjoy the violence and the other things that come later. By the way, this is more Bella/Rodolphus now, so don't be moaning and complaining that this story is listed Bella/Hermione because the fist chapter was Bella/Hermione and I can't have two pairings listed. So no firing on me.**

**I may do a third chapter, let me know?**

**Thank you to my Hermione for everything and always to my Roddie for his help on this chapter.**

_A witch will burn_

_when she's thrown into the fire_

_Not her she'll peel and writhe_

_but never expire_

_She crawls on webs of lies. ~Jack off Jill~_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rodolphus stared at his wife and she stared right back, he felt his blood boiling. How dare she. . . In their bed. . . With a fucking Mudblood! Fucking a Mudblood in their bed. . . He was having a hard time believing what he was seeing, his Bellatrix, his Death Eater Queen, a Blood-Traitor? No, she wasn't. She'd die first, he knew her to well to know she didn't have any sort of feelings for this Mudblood, it was just one of her impulses. An impulse that was about to cost her.

The dark witch didn't move, she was rooted to the spot, her eyes unblinking. She knew that look on his face, that hunting look in his eyes, that look of hate and promises of pain. It was the last thing his victims saw before they died. . . Her heart picked up a pace and only when she felt Hermione at her side move closer to her did she snap into action, she had to get the girl away from him. Moving slowly as one would when approached by an angry dog, she slipped off the bed, pulling Hermione with her and protectively standing in front of the younger woman, Bellatrix backed her up to the balcony doors, she'd made it an apparition point months before just for this reason but she never thought she'd have to use it.

Hermione clutched to the Death Eater in front of her, she'd faced enough enemies to know this man was going to kill her should he get a chance but she couldn't leave Bella here alone to face him. She was far from helpless with a wand but Rodolphus Lestrange had a reputation for being one of the most brutal Death Eater in Lord Voldemort's command.

Everything that happened next was a blur, the young witch found herself pinned to the wall by some unseen force. Bella was on the floor on her side, scrambling to get to her feet, a sharp kick to her ribs sent her back down again. Hermione struggled against the invisable force holding her but it wouldn't give, she was trapped.

Rodolphus wasn't at all interested in the girl, not for now anyway, he'd deal with the filthy Mudblood later, his wife was the only thing he was thinking about. Bella looked up at him as he came closer, her eyes darted to where her wand was laying on the bedside table, his dark chuckle sent a shiver up her spine but she didn't pay it no heed and with one frantic dash she scrambled to her feet and made a grab for the walnut weapon. He was faster than she was and before could reach it and probably out best him in a duel he knocked her feet from under her and pinned her front first to the floor. She writhed and tried to turn under him, she was a lot weaker than he was physically but her nails were like talons and could inflict some serious damage if she got a grip on him.

Fisting his hand in her curls he pulled her up sharply, his knee on the small of her back stopped her moving but that didn't mean she didn't try. She fought to get free but he only laughed at her struggles that were fast wearing her out.

"What's the matter mon Cherie, has the Mudblood worn you out?" His voice was like gravel, dark and deadly and he tightened his grip on her curls earning himself a whimper of pain from her.

Dragging her from the floor, he threw her into the wall with a sicking crack but before she had a chance to recover he was on her again, pinning both her arms behind her back and pressing her front into the stone wall.

Hermione's shouts from behind him were distracting, no it wouldn't do to have the brat making so much noise. Grabbing his wife around her slender waist he picked her off her feet and half dragged half carried her from the bedroom, kicking the door closed on the other witch. She wasn't going anywhere, he'd go back for her later.

Bellatrix wiggled in his arms, trying to free herself from his strong grip, she couldn't breathe in his hold.

"Roddie. . . I can't, breathe, please let me go." Her voice was a strangled gasp, he was forcing all the air from her lungs and she couldn't take a breath to replace the air lost.

He didn't let her go, nor did he give a fuck she couldn't breathe, she'd have a lot more important things to focus on in a moment. Like pain and lots of it.

Tossing her into one of the guest bedrooms he stepped in behind her and warded the door, she wasn't going anywhere. It took her a moment to recover, taking a deep breath of air she got to her feet and staggered slightly to find her footing, but before she could right herself his hand connected with her cheek in a hard slap send her back down again. Her hand went to her stinging face and only then did her eyes show fear, another slap harder this time rendered her disoriented and she didn't have time to get away from his raised boot which came down on her ribs. A howl of pain mixed in with the sound of something snapping and a searing pain told her he'd broken bones.

"In our bed, Bella! In our fucking bed!"

He'd lost all control now, pulling the whimpering woman to her feet to only slap her back down again. He was seeing red, nothing mattered anymore apart from causing the bitch as much pain as he could but he knew she was resilient and it would take more to break her. Already she was on her feet again, unsteady and staggering but on her feet none the less.

Her arm wrapped around herself and she tasted blood in her mouth, tears streaked her cheeks. Choking on a sob as her back hit the wall she reached out her hand to him and her lip trembled as she spoke.

"I-Im sor-sorry. . ."

He didn't give her a chance to finish her sentence, his hand was around her throat and with brutal force he slammed her back into the wall, her head hit the stone and for a moment all she saw was light and she felt a blinding flash of pain in her skull, his voice in her ear made no sense to her, she didn't know what he saying the pain was all she could concentrate on and the feeling of blood matting her thick curls. His grip tightened on her throat and instinct made her claw at his hand trying to get him off her so she could breathe.

He didn't let up, her struggles got weaker and her eyes fogged over. She was about to pass out and he didn't want that, letting her go she slipped to the floor with a strangled cry of agony. There was blood on the white wall from the gash in her head, but it didn't stop him kicking her in the side again making her scream in pain.

"Stop! Stop. . . Please Rodolphus. . . I-I'm sorry, I -I love you. . ."

Cowering away from him, she dragged herself to the corner of the room and looked up at him with pleading eyes, already a hand print shaped bruise was blossoming on her cheek and around her throat. She made choking sounds when she tried to swallow, coughing and sobbing at the same time.

Rodolphus looked down at her, she was trembling and whimpering as she tried to make herself invisible to him, the brusies and blood made him want to comfort her, the tears made him want to hold her and protect her. Anger passed now, he knelt by her side and she flinched away as he pulled her into his arms.

"Hush my little witch, my beautiful star, hush now."

His voice was soft and gentle as his hand brushed through her hair and came to rest on her bruised cheek. She winced in pain and made a mewling noise of distress as he lifted her head to make her look at him. Her lip trembled again and her tear filled eyes made her look pitiful and pathetic, making him want to protect her even more.

"It was the Mudblood wasn't it? She somehow made you do it didn't she?" He asked her gently, his lips brushing over her shaking one.

Bellatrix nodded her head slightly, any movement hurt and sent a sharp pain through her skull but she pressed herself into his body and rested her head on his chest.

"Y-yes, it was her. . . I-I didn't want to, I didn't. Roddie, you have to believe me." She sounded like a little girl, lost and frightened telling her daddy that someone had made her do it. But Rodolphus ate it up, ate up her 'innocence' and vulnerability.

"I believe you my little witch, shall daddy make it better?"

A nod and a sob combined from his 'innocent' dark witch and he began to slowly heal her, she gripped onto him, crying out in pain as her bones snapped back into place all the while he hushed her and rocked her gently in his lap until the wound on her head was knitted closed and her ribs were fixed, he left the bruises on her cheek for his own sick pleasure. She lifted her aching head from his chest and shifted in his lap to straddle him, her already short nightie going further up her thighs. Wrapping her arms around his neck she clung to him with her head on his shoulder.

"It was all her, all her, the Mudblood's fault. She made me do it, made me do all those things with her." The lies were smooth and flawless from her sinful mouth, floating into his ear.

His arms tightened on her waist and his hands run up and down the length of her spine, he didn't believe her, not a word. What person would? But he was willing to pretend.

"I know, I know she did. She'll be punished my dark sprite, I'll make her hurt for doing such things to my star."

Another nod, before she lifted her head and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was gentle and slow but soon became more possessive and hot, tongues fought for dominance as his hands groped her body roughly before he had her on her back. She was mewling for him, begging with whispers and panting breaths as he freed his rock hard erection from his trousers, he'd been hard since the first slap and his shaft was throbbing for her tightness to be around him, that wet heat that he couldn't get enough of.

Ripping her flimsy satin nightie off her body and causing her to gasp and moan as his hands found her ample firm breasts and began to knead and squeeze them but he didn't linger there long, he was already pulling off her red lacy knickers and tossing them aside, she parted her legs for him groaning and mewling in want and need as the head of his manhood teased her clit, she was laid bare for him while he was still clad in full suit, the only thing missing was his tie that he'd tossed off when he first got home.

"Oh. . . Roddie please. . . I want you inside me."

Her voice was a moan and her fingers clawed at the carpet in frustration. He normally made her wait, made her beg but he wanted her hard and fast, so he took her. Thrusting his full length into her in one sharp movement and Bella moaned for it.

"Open your legs my little whore, lets see how many times I can make you come you dirty slut."

He pinned her down as his hips pistoned against her, spreading her legs and thrusting into her with bruising force the way she liked it. Her head tossed from side to side and she cried out his name, her hips lifting into his movements and her nails racking down his jacket. They went like this for awhile and she tightened around him, her muscles pulling him into her deeper, she sounded like an animal in pain, screeching her pleasure to the room as he kept at her, his grunting sounds and low moans mixing with her higher ones.

Over and over again he pulled climax after climax out of her, she was fogging out her skin covered in sweat and her own juices coating her thighs, her throat was raw from her cries of pleasure now tainted with pain, only when he saw she was going to black out did he let himself come. The feeling of coming inside her was enough to make him punch the floor from the ecstasy he felt as he spilled his seed.

He rolled onto his back, still fully clothed and pulled her with him, holding her possessively against his chest. She was shaking from exhaustion, her eyes closed and a wolfish smile on her crimson lips. She was aching and sore but fully satisfied and the Mudblood in the next room was far from her mind. Like he said, he'd deal with her later.


End file.
